


Starkit

by Killuazoomyck



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Enjoy if you actually bother to read this, I just think its really funny tbh, Like Super Bad, Original Character - Freeform, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killuazoomyck/pseuds/Killuazoomyck
Summary: (This is from around 2009 so just imagine a really stupid 9-10 year old writing this)All orginal characters and story...Starkits are special and have unique abilities.(Please remember this is the unedited version from estimate 2009)





	Starkit

***Starkit***  
Three kits lay next to their mother;  
The eldest kit was a white tom with a black tail, his sister a white she-kit with orange spots, the last kit was a white tom with a blue star over his right eye. “Starkit...” She whispered.

***

Three moons later -

“Can I go play?” Starkit asked his mother. Iceshimmer  
“Yes, you can,” she meowed.  
He ran out of the nursery onto the soft green grass. He spotted the other kits: one black she-kit with a white spot on her eye, a black tom and a light yellow she-kit. He started toward them.

“Hi, I’m Starkit, what’s your name?” Starkit asked the black tom.  
“Hi, I’m Darkkit. This is my sister Lightkit,” the black kit said, nodding his head toward the yellow she-kit. “Hi,” she mewed.  
“I’m Whitekit,” the black kitten mewed.  
“Nice to me- I see a mouse!” Mice never made it into camp! Starkit pounced onto the mouse with a loud, “Yum!”  
Whitekit yelped.  
“What?” Starkit asked.  
“Starkit, Starkit, we’re too young to hunt!” Whitekit hissed.  
“I don’t care. I want to hunt!” Starkit mewed.  
“I’m going to tell Swanstar!” Whitekit meowed.  
“Please don’t, please don’t tell. I’m sorry!” Starkit cried.  
Whitekit looked at him, “Why shouldn’t I tell?” she sneered.  
“She’s my aunt! That’s why!” he mewed.  
“Wow! The leader is your AUNT?? Why didn’t you say so?  
“That’s awesome,” Whitekit mewed.  
“Can I have the mouse?”

Starkit saw his mother and darted to her.  
“Mother, I want to see all of the clan!” Starkit cried.  
“Okay, Okay!” His mother mewed. She looked around.  
“Let’s go get something to eat,” She mewed at last.  
“Okay!”  
Starkit ran ahead toward the fresh-kill pile.  
“I want the mouse!” Starkit mewed greedily.  
“There you go!” Iceshimmer said as she gave him a big fat mouse from the top of the pile. “Thanks!” He mewed excitedly.  
“Now can I see all of the clan?”  
“I’m sorry, Starkit, I’d love to show you, It’ll have to wait. I must watch your sister and bother.  
“Starkit, why don’t you play with the other kits?” his mother told him. He ran off to find his den mates again.

“I want to play!” Starkit mewed to the other kits once he’d found them. “Okay.” Whitekit mewed.  
“What we’re playing is Fireclan vs. Ashclan.  
“What clan do you want to be in?” she asked.  
“Um, Fireclan,” Starkit mewed.  
“Okay, you will be...Uh...  
“What do you think your warrior name will be?” Whitekit asked.  
“How about Stareye,” Darkkit suggested.  
“Nice one,” Whitekit mewed.  
“I’m Whitestar by the way,” Whitekit said.  
“Okay!” Starkit mewed.  
“We are having a big war okay, Starkit?” Whitekit mewed.  
“Is everyone ready?” Whitekit asked.  
“I guess so,” Starkit mewed.  
“Let’s play, err...FIGHT!”

A few minutes later...  
“I don’t want to play anymore. Sorry,” Starkit said suddenly.  
“Aw, too bad,” Whitekit mewed.  
“Sorry, I’ll play again sometime soon,” Starkit meowed

He ran back to his mother.  
“Mother, mother!” Starkit yowled.  
“Yes, Starkit, what is it?” she asked.  
“Can I see the Clan now?!” Starkit hissed.  
“Starkit, watch how you talk to me!” she scolded “No hissing.  
“Now, you’re only thinking about yourself. Why don’t you go and help the medicine cat?”

He ran off to the Medicine cat’s den.

“Can I help the cats who need help?” Starkit asked the medicine cat, Whitepool.  
“No, no. I don’t need any help-  
“Stop, Littlekit!” Littlekit had snuck into the den and was pawing through piles of herbs. Starkit jumped onto Littlekit.  
“Mew!” Littlekit yelped.  
“I got him! I helped. Soooo, ha!”  
“Starkit! I don’t need your help...but thanks for stopping Littlekit.”  
Whitepool sent Littlekit back to the nursery.  
“Whaa! I can’t help anyone! Whaa!” Starkit cried.  
“Its okay, Starkit, its okay. You can help Swanstar.”  
“Yay! What does she need me to do?” Starkit asked.  
“She’ll tell you in three moons,” the medicine cat said with a chuckle.  
***  
Three more moons later...

“Swanstar! Swanstar!” Starkit shouted, running toward the leader. “Three moons ago the medicine cat told me you needed my help!  
“So, what can I help you with?” Starkit asked. Swanstar laughed,  
“I’ll tell you soon, just wait...” Swanstar mewed.  
She jumped up onto the Bigrock in the center of camp.  
“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Bigrock for a clan meeting,” she yowled loud enough for every cat in camp to hear.

“Starkit! This is a proud day for Fireclan, by naming apprentices we show Fireclan will survive and remain strong. Starkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Starpaw.”  
Starpaw gasped, he’d forgotten he was six moons old now.  
Swanstar looked down at Starpaw and jumped off of the Bigrock to join him down below. “I have chosen to mentor you myself. You are smart and filled with lots of energy and I hope to teach you all the skills you’ll ever need to serve your clan well.”  
She touched noses with her nephew. “You have a lot of potential.”  
“Starpaw! Starpaw!” His clan chanted.  
“This is the best day of my life!” Starpaw meowed loudly.  
“Starkit- Err...paw! Starpaw, What a great name!” Iceshimmer mewled happily.

...

The next day...

“Okay Starpaw, watch.” Swanstar meowed, slipping into a hunters crouch then pouncing onto the grass. “Now you try,” she mewed.  
Starpaw crouched down low, crept forward then swiftly jumped up, unsheathed his claws mid air and pinned down a leaf that was tumbling in the wind.  
“Wow!” Swanstar exclaimed, “Excellent work, Starpaw.”  
“Thank you,” Starpaw mewed happily.  
“That’s all for today. You can go and hunt now,” she told him.  
He ran off into the forest.  
“Hey guys! Let’s go hunt!” Starpaw mewed, coming across the other apprentices. “Okay, let’s see who gets more Fresh-kill!” Darkpaw mewed.  
“Deal!”  
They ran off into the dark woods.  
“I’ll go this way” Starpaw started. “You go that way, Darkpaw and... go whatever way you want Whitepaw and Lightpaw, but don’t go my way!”

The four split up.

Ooh, a nice fat mouse I’ll get him, Starpaw thought, spotting a mouse not to far ahead. He jump up into the air, opened his claws, pounce on and killed the mouse with one swift bite.  
...

Afterward

“I got six mice, six birds and a fish,” Starpaw mewed proudly.  
“I only got one mouse and one bird,” Lightpaw whined.  
“I caught two birds...” Whitepaw murmured  
“I found six mice and one bird,” Darkpaw said cheerfully.  
“Ooh, I won!” Starpaw meowed.  
“Yeah, I guess so...But I still caught a lot,” Darkpaw grumbled.  
“Let’s get back to camp.” Starpaw mewed.

They ran off to camp.

“Ow! I think I sat on something,” Starpaw complained.  
“Go see the medicine cat!” Darkpaw told him.  
He ran off to the medicine cat.

“I think I sat on something,” Starpaw told the medicine cat.  
“Let me see,” Whitepool murmured, inspecting his leg.  
A large claw was wedged in his leg like a nasty thorn.  
“Oh my, how did that happen?” Whitepool meowed.  
“I- I don’t know,” Starpaw looked out through the den entrance into the indigo night sky as the medicine cat worked. He saw a dark pelted cat with a white moon on its face.

“Who’s that?” Starpaw asked.

“Who’s who?” the medicine cat asked, following Starpaw’s gaze. “I don’t- You’re probably just seeing things. Get some sleep; you won’t be able to train for awhile. That claw caused a bad gash.”

***

That night a cat came to Starpaw in his dreams.

*  
“I am Fawnstar” the cat told him.  
“Am I in Starclan?” Starpaw asked, looking around at the strange glowing landscape.  
“Yes,” Fawnstar meowed.  
“But why am I in Starclan? I’m not dead...Am I?”  
“No,” Fawnstar laughed.  
“I’ve come to tell you that you have to help me.  
Moonstar, a terrible cat, is back down on earth. He has one life left...and you have to kill him!”  
*

“Starpaw, Starpaw! Wake up!

“Starpaw, COME ON! It’s time to hunt!” Darkpaw mewed.  
“Oh! Oh, dear!” Starpaw started.  
“I’ve got to go! I can’t hunt today, I have to do something!”  
He left his den and trotted off into the woods.  
Oh, starclan tell me what to do! Starpaw thought.  
He’d never had a dream from a Starclan cat before!  
Starpaw collapsed down onto the grass, his eyes closed and everything turned black.

He saw a white light; a cat...  
There was a cat in the light.  
The same cat he had seen in his dream!  
“Fawnstar?” Starpaw asked, trying to see more clearly.  
“Yes, it is me” Fawnstar mewed, his voice distant.  
“Stars will fall,” the ghost leader meowed menacingly.  
“What do you mean?!” Starpaw yowled, wanting to understand.  
Fawnstar walked back into the blackness without saying anything more.

Starpaw awoke.

Back in the woods, he thought, relieved.  
He limped back to camp.  
“Swanstar!” Starpaw shouted, standing outside the leaders den.  
“What is it?” Swanstar asked, poking her head out.  
“I had a dream!” Starpaw exclaimed.  
Swanstar sighed, “I’m busy, Starpaw. Why don’t you go tell your-  
“It’s from starclan!” Starpaw interrupted.  
“They said ‘stars will fall’ and I don’t know what it means!”  
“Starpaw, Starpaw you know apprentices don’t have dreams with Starclan in them!” Swanstar mewed.  
“Just because you have a dream with stars in it doesn’t mean it’s from Starclan.” She mewed with a look of annoyance.  
Starpaw looked down at his paws sadly.  
“But I did,” He insisted...  
“You shouldn’t be using your leg, you know,” Swanstar scolded.  
“Go and rest.”

Starpaw trotted off to the apprentices den.  
“Hi, Starpaw, I didn’t see you hunting today!  
Did you hunt today or not?” Darkpaw asked.  
“No, I didn’t... I didn’t have time,” Starpaw mewed.  
...

That night...  
*  
Starpaw saw a black cat with a moon on his face. His claws were unsheathed and there was blood on his fur and claws...  
Cats were running all around Starpaw, running away from the black tom. Starpaw saw Darkpaw with blood on his fur, jumping onto the black cat, the apprentices mouth wide in a fierce yowl.  
*

“Wake up!”

“What!?” Starpaw hissed, opening his eyes.  
“It’s time to hunt!” Darkpaw mewed.  
“Oh...” Starpaw sighed. “I guess I can’t go...” he meowed, looking unhappily at his leg.  
“Oh... I forgot about that,” Darkpaw meowed sadly.  
Starpaw walked outside, being careful not to put to much weight on his bad leg. It was beautiful out, a prefect day for hunting. The grass was as green as green can be and the sky was bright blue. The prey would practically be walking into camp like when he was a kit. Starpaw stretched forward to sniff the air.  
“Ow, my leg!” he yowled loudly.  
Whitepool ran out her den to him.  
“Your leg isn’t getting better,” she mewed worriedly,  
“Stay in my den for now.”  
“All right” Starpaw meowed discontentedly. He walked into the medicine cats den and plopped down in a moss nest. Starpaw gazed outside and he saw the same black cat with the moon on his face from his dream. Moonstar, Starpaw thought, that’s who it must be... Moonstar jumped down onto the grass and unsheathed his claws. Starpaw looked closely Moonstar’s claws, one of them was missing! “All cats of Fireclan come here NOW!” Moonstar yowled loud enough for every cat to hear. Tons of cats came out to see who was yowling, Swanstar included.  
“Father!” Swanstar meowed in shock when she saw the tom, “You’re alive?!”  
He laughed wickedly,  
“Yes and I’m going to exterminate anyone who tries to protect that forsaken Starpaw!”  
“That means you’ll have to kill me!” Swanstar hissed.  
Moonstar narrowed his eyes,  
“I won’t exterminate my own daughter!” Moonstar meowed. “You’ll have to!” Swanstar hissed.  
“So be it,” Moonstar mewed solemnly.  
“No one will kill my nephew!” Swanstar yowled as she unsheathed her claws; ready unleash hell-fury on him. “Or I shall kill them!”  
She pounced with a horrible hiss.  
Starpaw continued to watch from the medicine cats den.  
He sighed, knowing that he needed to kill Moonstar.  
Moonstar avoided Swanstar by leaping up into a tree.  
“I will not fight my own daughter,” Moonstar sighed.  
“But you said!”  
“I cannot...”  
“Then you wait for me at the end!” Swanstar meowed.  
“What do you mean?” Moonstar asked, befuddled.  
“I mean you fight everyone else...and if you still remain alive I fight you,” Swanstar mewed, “to the death.”  
Starpaw gasped.  
“The dead should remain dead.”  
Moonstar scoffed at that.  
“Fine...I shall agree to your terms.”  
...  
A little later

Cats were running away from Moonstar; injured and bloodied. Cats were running toward him; ready to fight. Blood was on the tom’s fur and claws; his eyes were narrowed to slits. Darkpaw came out of nowhere and jumped onto Moonstar’s back. “I won’t let anybody kill my best friend!” he hissed.  
Starpaw waddled out from the medicine cats den,  
“I will fight him, Swanstar! I’m the only one who can kill him!” Starpaw shouted. “No, you can’t. Your leg, you can’t fight!” Swanstar told him. “Go back inside where it’s safe!” She mewed sternly.  
*

Fawnstar came to him. “I am so sorry. I messed up! You aren’t the one to kill Moonstar...Swanstar is!” He meowed in a hurry.  
“But... But you told me!” Starpaw cried.  
“I know! I’m sorry. But there is something else that you need to know: Starclan is evil. I know! I am a member of Starclan. I’m good, though. Don’t worry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.  
I didn’t tell you a lot of things...like, the fact that you’re-”  
“Starpaw, hurry, hurry!”  
*

Darkpaw’s voice jolted him awake.  
“Moonstar is on the last cat!” Darkpaw meowed worriedly.  
“I can’t do anything...” Starpaw mewed miserably.  
“I’ll help her then!” Darkpaw mewed  
“No!” Starpaw hissed.  
“What?” Darkpaw looked at him.  
“He has fought you already,” Starpaw told him.  
“Oh...” Darkpaw meowed sadly sitting down next to Starpaw. The two apprentices observed the fight from inside the medicine cat’s den.  
...

Outside.  
Swanstar jumped up into the air, unsheathed her claws, pounced and pinned Moonstar down. With a quick swipe she was done. Moonstar’s breathing had stopped and his fur was matted with blood. Swanstar stared at his motionless body...

Darkpaw and Starpaw ran out to join the crowd that was gathering around Swanstar.

“Swanstar killed him!” Darkpaw rejoiced.  
“What have I done? I murdered my own Father!” Swanstar yowled painfully.  
“Swanstar, its okay, he was evil anyways,” Starpaw mewed.  
“Great words of comfort, genius,” Darkpaw whispered, nudging his shoulder.  
...

That night...  
“Starpaw,” Fawnstar meowed. “You are a starkit.”  
“What do you mean?” Starpaw asked.  
“Starkits are cats who had a star fall on their birth. They have amazing powers. You had the best star fall, Starkit. There are more Starkits...They all have stars somewhere on them. That’s all I can tell you. I have got to get back or Moonstar is going to kill me...again!”  
...  
Two days later...  
Stars will fall? That’s what Fawnstar said before... I haven’t seen any falling stars, Starpaw thought.  
“Ugh, I can’t get any sleep!” he meowed aloud.  
“I’m trying to get some sleep here, too!” Darkpaw hissed. Starpaw’d moved back into the apprentice’s den now that his leg was feeling better. “Sorry, it’s just-“  
“Try sleeping outside,” Darkpaw suggested.  
Starpaw went outside. He sat down on the grass and looked up into the night sky with a long sigh. Something caught his eye.  
“What’s that?” He asked himself, looking at two...  
They were shooting stars! Two shooting stars!  
Stars will fall... Maybe those are what he meant, Starpaw thought.

Starpaw awoke to the sound of kits mewling.  
“Newborns,” Darkpaw mewed, “They are gorgeous. They’re my sisters and brothers.”  
“Nice, I wish I had a little sister or brother. I’m the youngest of my litter,” Starpaw mewed.  
“Not a good wish. I have to watch them all day!” Darkpaw meowed, “you never even have to do anything for your littermates, lucky.”

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Bigrock for a clan meeting,” Starpaw heard Swanstar yowl loud enough for every cat in camp to hear. Starpaw wandered toward the center of camp to the Bigrock.

“Moonstar came back from the dead. There are three new kits; Deadkit the mother didn’t really want them, Deathkit, and Mudkit,” Swanstar announced, “and I haven’t seen Petalpaw lately,” she added quietly, scanning the crowd below.  
“Are there any questions?” she asked the clan.  
“How did Moonstar come back from the dead?” Blackpaw, Starpaw’s brother, asked.  
“Starpaw, come up here!” Swanstar ordered.  
He ran up the Bigrock.  
“Tell the clan what you know,” Swanstar told him.  
“Okay... Moonstar had gotten extra one life; I don’t know how though...But, I do know something about myself...  
“I am a starkit,” Starpaw told them.  
“What’s a starkit?” Blackpaw asked.  
“Starkits are cats that had a falling star on their birth and have amazing powers! I had best star fall when I was born.  
“Fawnstar told me,” Starpaw added.  
The clan gasped.  
“Wait...Fawnstar? But I thought he was evil! And dead.” Swanstar hissed. “He was. He told me so. But he also said he’s good now! I trust him; I’m really sure about it.”

...

A moon later

“Starpaw, I want to show you the best place to hunt. But It’s dangerous,” Darkpaw meowed.  
“The best place to hunt? I want to go!” Starpaw mewed excitedly.  
They ran off into the forest together. They went past the Fourrocks all the way to the Twoleg dump. “WOW! Look at all of the mice!” Starpaw exclaimed. “Get that one!” Darkpaw meowed, pointing out a fat, distracted mouse nibbling on something, not to far away.  
Just as he began to stalk it, Starpaw saw Swanstar, she came running at them.  
“This place is too dangerous!” Swanstar hissed at them angrily. “Get back to camp!” She ordered, “And never come here again!”

...

Back at camp  
“Where was he?!” Starpaw’s mother asked worriedly.  
“At the twoleg dump,” Swanstar mewed with a hiss.  
“What! He was in that horrible place? Is he okay?” His mother asked. “Yes. It’s a good thing I found him before he got hurt!” Swanstar mewed.

...

That night  
I’ll go and find food for the clan... Starpaw thought  
Oh, but Swanstar told me not to go to the twoleg dump  
Ugh! I’ll just go anyway. The clan needs the fresh-kill.  
He and Darkpaw ran out of camp together. At the twoleg dump, Starpaw saw a nice plump mouse. He didn’t see the glass the mouse was balancing on until he had already pounced into the air. The mouse sensed him before he landed and ran away and Starpaw crashed into the glass. A shard of glass slashed deep into his stomach area and the wound started gushing blood. The blood leaked onto his white fur, which was quickly drenched with a horrible red. He had to get back to camp before he bled to death! With Darkpaw’s help he awkwardly limped back to camp. When he got back, he stopped holding back and screamed in agony and collapsed onto his stomach; pushing the shard farther in. Blood was all over the ground in a huge puddle around Starpaw’s body. Cats quickly came out of their dens, Swanstar included.  
“No! Not him! He can’t be dead!” the leader yelped.

“Starpaw you have lost your first life,” Fawnstar mewed.  
“But, I’m not a leader!” Starpaw meowed.  
“Your star granted you nine lives,” Fawnstar told him.  
“If you want, you can see what’s happening at your clan by dipping your head in this pool of Starwater,” he added nodding his head toward a sparkling pool that lay beside the two.  
Starpaw closed his eyes and did as Fawnstar told him, thinking hard about his clan. When he opened his eyes he saw Swanstar standing on the Bigrock.

“Starpaw has died,” Swanstar sniveled. “He-he was just thinking of the c-clan!” she bawled. “I wished I’d been stricter about the dump! I should’ve-”  
“Swanstar, Swanstar! The deputy died!” An apprentice, interrupted as he ran into camp.  
“No!” Swanstar cried, “Not two cats in one day!”  
“Everpaw, how did he die?” she asked miserably, her head hanging low. “A Ciderclan cat killed him while on patrol!” Everpaw meowed, “With one paw!” He added with a shiver.

“What’s happening?” Starpaw meowed as the vision disappeared.  
“Your time in Starclan is done,” Fawnstar meowed.  
Starpaw started to vanish....

He awoke with a start.  
“I’m alive!” he howled happily.  
“Starpaw is back from the dead?!” Swanstar mewed from the Bigrock. “Is everyone back from the dead?!” She mewed unbearably. “Swanstar, I think you need some sleep,” Whitepool suggested.  
“So... the deputy is dead?” Starpaw asked, walking up to Darkpaw. “Yeah...” He murmured.  
“Wait a minute!” Darkpaw yelped, looking at Starpaw in shock. “How do you know? You died! You’re back from the dead?” He took a deep breath. “I am so not getting this!” Darkpaw exclaimed. “I think I have nine lives!” Starpaw whispered.  
“But, you’re not a leader,” Darkpaw mewed.  
“I told you I was a starkit!” Starpaw hissed.  
“But I thought you meant your name was Starkit!” Darkpaw hissed back.  
Starpaw sighed,  
“I told you what a starkit was. Don’t you ever listen?” Starpaw grumbled.  
“Uh...  
“Heh, Heh, Why don’t you explain again,” Darkpaw laughed nervously.  
“Fine...Starkits are cats that had a falling star on their birth and have amazing powers because of it. I’m one of them!” Starpaw hissed.  
“Are you the only starkit?” Darkpaw asked.  
“I don’t know.” Starpaw mewed thinking hard.  
“I’ll tell you at the gathering” he promised.  
...

At the gathering

Starpaw looked for cats with stars on their bodies; like Fawnstar had told him before. He spotted a white she-cat with a black ear staring at him. “You have a star on you, too?!” She meowed, padding up to him. “Yes...do you have a star?” Starpaw asked. “Yes, on my ear!” She mewed, “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Starpaw.” He told her, “What’s yours?” Starpaw asked. “Nightpaw!” She meowed happily.  
“Nice to me-The leaders are talking!”  
The crowd of cats grew quiet.  
“May I talk first, Lovestar?” Swanstar asked. “You may,” the leader of Ashclan told her. “There are three new kits in Fireclan. Deadkit, Deathkit and Mudkit and that’s not all...Moonstar came back from the dead and Starpaw came back from the dead too. He told us what a starkit is. Starkits are cats that had a falling star on their birth and have amazing powers. That’s what Starpaw told me. You may talk Lovestar,” Swanstar mewed.  
“Ashclan is doing well and there are three new warriors;  
Coldheart, Darkeye and Littetail...” Lovestar mewed “And three of our warriors died; Moonheart, Deathclaw, and Bubbleeyes. Bubbleeyes was a new warrior, too young to die. Deathclaw was old but great at hunting and Moonheart...she wasn’t great, but very loveable,” Lovestar meowed gloomily. “May I talk, Lovestar?” The leader of Smokeclan, Smokestar, asked. She nodded.  
“We have been all right and we have a new warrior; Doomheart and she’s our new deputy-” “And Cinderclan has been terrible, prey has been disappearing! We think Fireclan has been sealing our prey! Swanstar tell me that your warriors have been sealing our prey!” The Cinderclan leader hissed “We have not, Darkstar. You just want us to battle you!” Swanstar hissed. “Starclan is unhappy!” The Smokeclan medicine cat, Fallleaf, meowed looking up at the moon. Dark clouds covered it and rain started to fall rapidly. “A bad storm is coming; we must go!” Swanstar meowed.

...

Back at camp...

“Swanstar, I didn’t come back from the dead. I have nine lives!” Starpaw meowed. “Swanstar, it’s past dawn! Aren’t you going to name a new deputy?” Darkpaw asked at the same time as Starpaw.  
“Starpaw what did you say?” Swanstar asked.  
“I didn’t come back from the dead; I have nine lives!” Starpaw meowed again. “Nine lives? But you aren’t a leader!” Swanstar mewed. “But I’m a starkit and my star granted me nine lives!” Starpaw mewed. “You have eight lives now,  
Right?” Swanstar asked.

“Right”...

Starpaw will never know...

I’ll be an apprentice soon, Mudkit thought.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Bigrock for a clan meeting,” Swanstar yowled loud enough for every cat in camp to hear.  
“Mudkit! This is a proud day for Fireclan, by naming apprentices we show Fireclan will survive and remain strong. Mudkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mudpaw.”  
Swanstar looked down at Mudpaw  
“Mudpaw! Mudpaw!” His clan chanted.  
“Yelloweye you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Mudpaw. Yelloweye, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of great knowledge. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."  
“Thank you, Swanstar!” Yelloweye meowed.

“Swanstar, you need a new deputy.”  
Mudpaw told her. “Sorry, I cannot today.  
I am sorry, Starclan!” Swanstar cried.  
A light Gray-Blue cat came up to Mudpaw. “I’m Poolpaw; I’m going to be a medicine cat!” She meowed. “Excellent... I’m going to be leader!” He mewled. “Hope you do. well! Oh, I got to go!” Poolpaw meowed running off.

“Starpaw, this is your last dream with me in it. Moonstar found out that I’m helping,” Fawnstar meowed. “Think of someone you love and care about. Think of them and I will give them a dream and you will tell me what you want to tell the cat,” Fawnstar meowed. -Nightpaw I hope you’re all right- Starpaw thought. “All right, what do you want tell her?” Fawnstar asked. “That she’s a starkit.” Starpaw meowed.

“Wake up! Wake up Starpaw!”

....

“What?” Starpaw hissed. “We are going on border patrol!” Darkpaw meowed. “Well, I’m going on hunting patrol!” Mudpaw hissed. “Well, have fun!” Darkpaw hissed back.  
Something about this Mudpaw is weird .Something about the night of his birth. Stars fell! Two of them... Maybe, just maybe, he’s a starkit. “Mudpaw, are you here?” Starpaw asked.  
“Yes-ss.” Mudpaw hissed.  
“Ss-so why are you here?” Mudpaw asked.  
“I want to know if you have a star on you,” Starpaw stated. Mudpaw opened his eyes, Starpaw looked at his eyes. Stars, he has two stars in his eyes! Starpaw thought. “You’re... You’re a... a starkit?!” Starpaw meowed.  
“Oh, yes-ss,” Mudpaw chuckled wickedly. “I am going to be leader, Yes-ss? And I am going to murder all who get in my way!” He hissed.  
“But... But, I thought I was the only starkit in my clan!” Starpaw meowed.  
“We will ss-see...  
We shall fight to the death! One of us-ss will die! And I believe we know who that will be, yes-ss?” Mudpaw meowed evilly.  
“But... But I thought you were my friend!” Starpaw whimpered. Mudpaw laughed manically.  
“I was never your friend!” he scoffed.  
“I am no ones friend! No ones!”  
“You’re... You’re crazy!” Starpaw hissed.  
Mudpaw laughed crazily.  
“Oh... Ss-so that is-ss not crazy! I am not crazy! You are crazy, I am not crazy!” Mudpaw mewed crazily. Starpaw unsheathed his claws. The two apprentices ran outside of the apprentices den.  
“Let us-ss fight!” Mudpaw hissed and unsheathed his claws. He jumped on top of Starpaw.  
“There can only be one ss-starkit!” Mudpaw hissed madly. Starpaw wriggled out from under Mudpaw and managed to pin the mad apprentice down. “What if there can be more then one?” Starpaw meowed. Mudpaw gasped.  
“What if?! What if?! What if?! What if I don’t care?!” Mudpaw hissed. “What if... What if... Well, hmm...I guess, you are right!” he meowed.  
“I am!” Starpaw hissed.  
“Starpaw, what is going on?” Swanstar meowed, padding up behind the two.  
“Mr. Crazy here wants to murder me,” Starpaw hissed.  
“I am not crazy! You are crazy!” Mudpaw hissed.  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”  
“Am not!!!”  
“No more fighting!” Swanstar hissed sternly.  
“Yes-ss, Ss-Swanstar,” Mudpaw hissed.  
“Yes, Swanstar,” Starpaw meowed.  
“Help the elders, Starpaw. And Mudpaw, you stay in the apprentices den.” Swanstar ordered.  
“Yes.” Mudpaw meowed.  
“Yes, madam” Starpaw meowed.  
“Starpaw, go!” Swanstar hissed.  
“Yes, Swanstar,” Starpaw meowed miserably.  
He walked into the elders den.  
“Hello, Starpaw. I haven’t seen you for sometime,” a white and ginger tom with bight blue eyes meowed.  
“Nice to see you, Freedomheart,” Starpaw meowed.  
“How’s Blackpaw?” Freedomheart asked.  
“Yes, how is your brother?”  
A Golden she-cat with bight green eyes asked.  
“Oh, he’s doing well. Just got a little cold, Greengaze,” Starpaw meowed.  
“That’s not too bad,” Greengaze meowed.  
“Swanstar told me to help the elders.  
So...What do you need?” Starpaw asked.  
“Oh... Nothing” Greengaze meowed.  
“Nope we’re great!” Freedomheart meowed.  
“That’s awesome!” Starpaw meowed; happy he didn’t have to do anything. He ran outside past the apprentices den to Swanstar. “I’m done!” Starpaw meowed. “That was fast!” Swanstar meowed, “Yeah, Yeah, I know, I know. I’m so great!” Starpaw meowed, “Starpaw, come inside my den, I have to ask you something.” Swanstar told him.  
...  
Somewhere...

“Rosepaw? Are you here?” A dark red tom asked.  
“Father?” Rosepaw meowed quietly. “Where are we?” She asked. “I do not know. If I find anyone, I will ask them,” her father told her. “Thank you,” Rosepaw mewed.

“Stay here,” he meowed, walking into the darkness.  
Rosepaw heard a cat walking. “Who goes there?!” She hissed.  
The cat heard her.  
“Please... Please help me,” the tom meowed.  
“I can tell, you are evil!” Rosepaw hissed.  
“Please, I can help you. But...but...Moonstar wants to kill me!” The stranger yowled.  
“I will help you, but tell me your name. My name is Rosepaw,” She meowed.  
“Fawnstar,” The tom told her. “I am Fawnstar.”  
“All right, I’ll help you,” Rosepaw mewed, still suspicious.  
“Thank you,” Fawnstar mewed. “Follow me to the Sunrock.”  
“What is the Sunrock?” Rosepaw asked. “It’s a rock, and if light from the sun hits it, it glows like the sun, and you can see everything ten fox tails away.” Fawnstar told her. “But how can the sun hit it?” she asked, “There is an opening, one cat can go out it, normally no one can find it. But I can.” he meowed. “Wait, what about my father?” she asked worriedly, “He can find us; he’ll know you’re with an evil cat.” Fawnstar meowed, they walked. Rosepaw saw a light “Is that it?” She asked, “Yes.” Fawnstar meowed, Rosepaw ran closer to the light “I see the opening!” she meowed, “Shh, Moonstar may hear you.” He meowed quietly. “All right,” she meowed a bit quieter, “who’s Moonstar?”  
“Moonstar is the leader of Starclan. He will kill anyone who gets in his way,” Fawnstar meowed. “Why?” she asked once more. “He wants to be the best of the best. If anyone becomes better than him he will kill them. Or as he says: Exterminate them,” He meowed. “Let’s go!” Rosepaw meowed loudly as she ran, “Shh!” Fawnstar hissed “I forgot, I needed to be quiet.” She meowed, she heard the sound of a large cat “Stop!” she heard a tom hiss, “I know you are here!” he meowed “Moonstar!” Fawnstar hissed, “Fawnstar, I though I exterminated you!” Moonstar hissed. “Rosepaw go!” Fawnstar hissed. “Rosepaw? Helping a little brat?” Moonstar meowed. “She is no brat! You are a brat!” Fawnstar hissed, “Fawnstar, I will not go without you!” Rosepaw meowed. “Just go! I cannot go with you.” Fawnstar meowed, “You are now a warrior and you will now be known as Roseheart” Roseheart ran up a small rock, and jumped into the opening, she saw the bight sky and trees, she saw two cats jumping out of the opening “Father!” she meowed, “This is Darksong” he meowed, “And who is she Seasound?” the dark tom asked, “Rosepaw.” Seasound meowed. “Roseheart you mean!” She meowed. “Roseheart? Are you a warrior?” Seasound asked “Fawnstar named me!” she meowed,  
...

Back at camp...

“What do you want to ask me?” Starpaw asked, “I have two questions. One: are there more starkits?” Swanstar asked. “Yes,” Starpaw meowed.  
“Who is he or she? Oh, that’s not question two, though,” she asked. “She’s Nightpaw, she lives in Cinderclan, and she has a star on her ear.” He told her. “Question two: Why are there starkits?” Swanstar asked, “I... I don’t know.”  
...

At some camp...

“Metalstar!” a blue-gray tom with white feet meowed. “I saw some cats!” he meowed. “Where, Foamfoot?” Metalstar asked. “Um... that place, you know... where there’s an opening to some, um, like, dark cave and I like, saw some odd cats inside,” Foamfoot meowed. “Foamfoot, why don’t we look for them?” a black and white she-cat meowed, walking up behind Foamfoot. “Patchpelt, we need to get, uh, like, one more warrior for the patrol,” He mewed. He looked around. “Um, like, who should come with us?” Foamfoot asked. Patchpelt lit up. “Not him!” Foamfoot grumbled.  
“Dirteyes?” Patchpelt asked, running toward the brown tabby tom.  
“Yeah?” Dirteyes meowed. “Can you come with me on a patrol?” she asked, “Sure!” he meowed. They ran into the jungle.  
...  
In the jungle...

“Who goes there?!” Roseheart hissed. “Who are, um, like, you?” she heard a cat mew. “Roseheart!” she replied. “Who are you?” She asked. “I’m Patchpelt. This is Foamfoot and Dirteyes,” a black and white she-cat meowed, as she jumped off a tree. “Where are we?” Roseheart asked, looking at the jungle. “Waveclan,” Dirteyes severely hissed. “Who is that, um, you are with?” Foamfoot asked. “My father, Seasound; and this is Darksong. Wait... Where’s Darksong?” she asked. Her father sighed, “He told me ‘I need to tell, my family that I’m back.’ I told him he needed to stay, but he didn’t,” Seasound meowed. “Let’s, um, you know, get, um, like, back to, um, camp.” Foamfoot meowed.  
Back at Waveclan camp  
“Did you find them, Foamfoot?” Metalstar asked. “Um, Yes,” Foamfoot meowed. “Who are they?!” he hissed. “Roseheart and Seasound,” Patchpelt meowed.  
Roseheart’s dream from the stars  
“Where am I?” Roseheart meowed, looking at the indistinct dark place. “Roseheart, this is the Starclan. The real one!” she heard a ghostly voice meow. “Who are you?” she asked. “Fawnstar,” He meowed. “Fawnstar! Are you okay?”  
“I died; but I am now with the real Starclan!” Fawnstar meowed. “I have to tell you something. You are a starkit; you have a star on your nose, and you can be in not your own dreams, and you will recognize everyone you see.”  
...  
“Wake up! Um, you know, we found a, um, like, thing, you know, so you, um, like, totally, can get home”  
Foamfoot’s voice awoke her, “What is it?” she asked, “A twoleg water, um, like, floaty thing” Foamfoot mewed, “It’s this way! Come on, Dirteyes!” Patchpelt meowed. “All... Right,” Dirteyes meowed miserably.  
On the twoleg water flaty thing

“Wow!” Roseheart meowed, looking at all the twolegs. “Look at, um, all the, like, twolegs!” Foamfoot meowed, “I guess we’ll say, um, you know, like, Good bye!” he meowed “Good bye!” they mewed. “Like goodbye!” Foamfoot mewed  
...  
Cap’n comes...

“Who are you?” Roseheart heard a cat hiss, “Roseheart, who are you? And where are you?” She asked  
A White tom with an eye patch came down from nowhere “Cap’n, the name Cap’n.” he meowed. “Yo, Cap’n, I waz lookin for ya,” A fat white tom meowed. “That’s Killer. You can call him Moe,” Cap’n meowed. “Hello, Moe, I’m Roseheart,” She meowed. “Yo, sup,” Moe meowed. “The sky,” Roseheart meowed. “No, I mean watz goin on?” Moe meowed. “What does ‘watz’ mean?” Roseheart asked. “What’s, is what ‘watz’ means,” he hissed. “Oh!” she meowed. She saw a red she-cat. “Who’s that?” she asked. “Rose,” Cap’n meowed. “Hi, I’m Roseheart!” Roseheart meowed loudly. “Oh brother!” Rose meowed. “Watz up, Rosie?” Moe asked. “Nuthin,” she meowed. “I need somewhere to sleep.” Roseheart meowed. “You can sleep with us,” Cap’n meowed, “What?!” Rose hissed, “I sleep by meself!” she hissed.  
...  
The next day...

Roseheart saw a black and white she-cat with a star on her tail. “Who are you?” Roseheart asked the she-cat. “Stardom, who are you?” the she-cat hissed. “Roseheart,” Roseheart meowed. She saw a tabby tom behind Stardom. “Who’s that?” Roseheart hissed. “Glory, my brother,” She meowed. “Um, uh, err, Hi?” Glory meowed nervously. “I’ve been looking for mice, I’ve seen them, but I can’t find them,” Roseheart mewed. “I’ve seen a nice fat one, a light brown mouse,” Stardom meowed. “There it is!” Roseheart hissed. She jumped up into the air and had just started to unsheathe her claws when....

“Stop!” the mouse cried.

“What!? A talking mouse? Am I going crazy?!” Glory hissed. “To late,” Stardom laughed. “I’m Tiffany,” the mouse said. “Tiffany? What a weird name for a mouse!” Glory meowed. “Like Glory isn’t a weird name,” Stardom giggled. “I had a nofur,” Tiffany said. “You mean twoleg? You had a twoleg?” Glory mewled. “How do you speak cat?” Stardom asked. “I don’t know...I knew from when I was pinky,” she said. “What’s a pinky? Is like a kit?” Roseheart asked. “If kits are babies, then yes,” Tiffany said.  
...

At Ciderclan camp...

“Nightpaw!” a black she-cat with a red star over her left eye hissed. “Yes, Rockpaw?” Nightpaw meowed. “Look into my eyes,” Rockpaw hissed quietly. Nightpaw looked into her eyes. “You will do everything I tell you to. You will only listen to me,” Rockpaw mewed. “I will only listen to you,” Nightpaw repeated. “Yes! It worked!” she mewled. “Moonstar, you were right!” she meowed. A black cat with the moon on his face came out of nowhere. “You may be a powerful starkit, but that wicked Starpaw is going to exterminate you if you don’t exterminate him first...NOW!” Moonstar hissed,  
“But do not look into his eyes” he added quietly.

At some camp...

“Orange!” A gray tabby tom called. “Yes?” A Dark orange she-cat meowed. “Second in command is missing!” he cried. “Wolf of Singing Song, it is going to be all right!” Orange mewled.  
Orange gasped.  
“Where is Can!?” she cried. “Foxy! Foxy! Will you help me?” she meowed. “I will,” He promised. “Where is Little?!” Orange cried once more. “Where are my youngs!?” she mewled. “I know. They are all right; they are at the ocean,” Foxy meowed. “Go look at the ocean!” Orange hissed at some prey-hunters. “Yes, Orange from the Sunrise,” A young orange she-cat prey-hunter mewled.  
Later on...  
“We found them! They were at the ocean,” Foxy hissed.  
“Why did you run away from camp?” Orange hissed. “We wanted to do something. And, as we looked for prey we saw some cats and I- err, we didn’t know who they were!” Can mewled. “Hey!” Little mewled. “Small came too!” She meowed. The Small white tom looked down at his paws.  
“I’m sorry, but no one likes me, or... LOVES me!” he hissed as she opened his claws. “I don’t care if I have no one, I want everyone but me to BE a no one to me!” he hissed as he jumped on top of Little and Can “DIE! I hope you all die! Everyone will die and I will murder them slow and painfully!” Small hissed. “Small... Please... I think of you as my own young,” Orange mewled. Small looked down at his paws “I... I didn’t know you thought of me as your own,” Small mewled.  
“I found Screaming of Wolves!” Foxy meowed out of nowhere. “Good, where is she?” Wolf asked.  
Looking for Second in command  
“She’s right outside.” Foxy mewed.  
“Screaming?” Foxy mewled walking outside of camp.  
“Foxy? Is that you?” he heard a cat mewl.  
“Yes.” He mewed.  
“I saw the Youngs and some cats that I have never seen,” Screaming meowed.  
“I haven’t seen them.” Foxy mewled.  
“What did they look like?” he asked.  
“A black tom with white eyes and a black she-cat with bight blue eyes,” she mewled.  
“I’ll ask the Youngs what the cats that they saw looked like,” he told her.  
“Hey Little Can and Small what did the cats you saw what did they look like?” Foxy asked, “One a black, err, I think a tom with, like, white eyes and a black err, I guess, a she-cat with really blue eyes.” Can mewed, “All cats of the tribe of screaming wolves come here for a tribe meeting!” Wolf howled, “Can, this a great day for the Tribe of Screaming Wolves! Come up here, I wish to give your new name but... you need to tell me  
If you want to be a prey-hunter or a healer?” he asked. “Umm... A prey-hunter?” he mewled, “Good you’re name is now Can of shrieking nofurs!” Wolf mewed “Small, Little, Do you want to be a prey-hunter or a healer?” He asked, “I want to be a healer.” Small meowed, “You are now, Small of the red wolves.” Wolf meowed, “Little, what do you want to be?” he asked, “A prey-hunter.” Little meowed. “You are now, Little from the sunset.” Wolf meowed. “Little from the sunset! Small of red wolves! Can of shrieking nofurs! Little from the sunset! Small of red wolves! Can of shrieking nofurs!” The tribe howled. “Stay by the starberry paw rock, and do not talk, here’s the berries.” Wolf meowed giving them some berries inside a leaf, “Yes sir!” Small of red wolves mewled, “Smash the berries with your paws, don’t wash your paws, and than put your paws on the rock.” Wolf told them, “We will.” Little mewled, Small smash the berries with her paws, “Okay now put your paws on the rock!” Small told them. Can and Little put their paws inside the berries, and then put their paws on the rock. “We are now prey-hunters!” Little and Can mewled happily. “Will Lossofblood be a prey-hunter?” Small asked, “I don’t know ask Wolf.” Little mewed, Small ran off to Wolf. “Wolf! Wolf! Wolf! WOLF!!” Small howled, “Shh... I think... I heard a dog!” Orange hissed, running to Wolf “Wolf! I think I heard a dog!” She hissed, “No you didn’t I was just howling Wolf, and I wanted to talk to you Wolf!” Small mewled out of nowhere. “Oh...” Orange mewled, “I wanted to ask you  
If Lossofblood is going to be a Prey-hunter?” She asked, “Yes if she wants to.” Wolf told her. “I’ll ask her!” Small mewed as she ran off “Hey, Lossofblood!” she meowed, “Yeah?” Lossofblood meowed “Do you want to be a healer or a prey-hunter?” Small asked “I wanted to be a healer, but I don’t know if I will be.”

At Fireclan camp

“Starpaw! We’ll be warriors soon!” Darkpaw mewled.  
“Yeah...” Starpaw meowed looking down at his paws, “...I guess.”  
“Something wrong?” Darkpaw asked. “No... I’m just thinking,” He meowed. Why are there starkits? Starpaw asked himself quietly.  
“I’m going hunting!  
Want to come?” Darkpaw asked.  
“No thanks, have fun,” Starpaw mewed. Mudpaw saw Starpaw. “What are you doing in here?!” he hissed.  
“I don’t know, I’m just thinking.  
Are you still crazy?” Starpaw asked.  
“Nooooo!” Mudpaw hissed.  
“You ss-still think I’m crazy? No, I am not!” he hissed  
“All right, I’m sorry!” Starpaw cried.

That night

Starpaw saw a red she-cat with foggy blue colored eyes in his dream. “Where are we? I hope not in Starclan,” Starpaw mewed, looking for more cats.  
“No, you are in the dark side where all of Starclan is now.  
“I am Cherry, and this is Mud,” She meowed as a muddy brown tabby tom came out from the darkness.  
“Mudpaw is my kin; He is my grandson,” he mewed.  
“Wow, I have something to ask you,” Starpaw mewled,  
“Why have you come?” he asked.  
“Three will come. Save us, and than kill us, with powers that no one has seen, heard, and spoke of...kin of two starkits,” Cherry meowed.  
“What do you mean? Don’t go back! Come back! I need to know what that means!” He cried.  
“I wish you good luck!  
Oh, and tell Mudpaw that he needs to help his clanmates not himself,” The muddy brown ghost meowed.  
“I will,” Starpaw promised.

“Wake up! Wake up!”

Mudpaw’s voice awoke Starpaw.  
“What is it?” Starpaw hissed.  
“Darkpaw... um, is MISSING!” Mudpaw cried.  
“What?!” Starpaw cried.  
“All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Bigrock for a clan meeting!” Swanstar howled on top of the Bigrock. “Darkpaw was hunting out by the Fourrocks and there were some Ciderclan cats there. They were identified as Rockpaw and Nightpaw. It was reported that they kidnapped him and took him prisoner,” The leader mewed.  
“Nightpaw would never do anything like that!” Starpaw hissed.  
“How do you know what Nightpaw is like?” Mudpaw asked.  
“I MET HER AT THE GATHERING!!” Starpaw hissed.  
“Don’t be so mean!” Mudpaw meowed.  
“I was friends with a cat from a different clan but I found out she was just using me; Rockpaw. She was my friend from Ciderclan,” Mudpaw told the clan. “How could you have a FRIEND from Ciderclan?” Blackpaw hissed at him. “Blackpaw, have you seen Petalpaw?” Starpaw asked, looking inside the apprentice den. “Petalpaw?” Blackpaw asked, “Who is..?  
“Oh wait... I know her!  
She’s our sister, right?” He asked.  
“Duh! You know she’s our sister!” Starpaw hissed.  
“YOU MEAN PETALPAW?!” Blackpaw cried.  
“What happened? When did she go missing?!” He asked.  
“I don’t know, do you?” Starpaw mewed.  
“Rockpaw knows.” Mudpaw meowed.  
“How?” Starpaw asked.  
“We’ll see at the gathering, and I’ll ask her.” Mudpaw meowed.

At the gathering 

“Two of our kits have been apprenticed, Fallingpaw and Valleypaw.” Darkstar started.  
“Fallingpaw! Valleypaw!” The clans chanted.  
Valleypaw and Fallingpaw sat up high, Starpaw walked up to Valleypaw. “You know my clan didn’t say anything about me,” He meowed.  
“Oh, I didn’t tell you, my name it’s-” He started.  
“Starpaw!” She mewled.  
“Does your clan talk about me?” He asked.  
“Err, no, I wanted to ask you if you know what-” Valleypaw started.

“Shh! Swanstar’s talking!” Mudpaw and Blackpaw hissed.  
“Darkpaw is missing!” Swanstar cried.  
“What!? How!” A Cinderclan warrior asked.  
The she-cat was Gray with darker Gray spots.  
“Fadingecho, do you have something to say?” Darkstar hissed.  
“YES!” She hissed.  
“Darkpaw, my son...” She sighed.  
“I Fadingecho,  
Warrior of Cinderclan,  
Ex-warrior of Fireclan, Ashclan, Smokeclan, Noclan, and Stormclan, Ex-Prey-Hunter of the Tribe of Screaming Wolves,” She started. “Must tell you, for it is time...  
Lightpaw, Moonshadow, Blacksea, Tallpaw, Mudpaw, Poolpaw...look at your front right paw! It’s lightly dyed red with deathberries, it’s a family thing,” Fadingecho meowed.  
“We’re kin?” Lightpaw asked.  
“Yes. I left you when you were just half a moon old,”  
Fadingecho meowed.

Mudpaw looked for Rockpaw.  
“Rockpaw!” Mudpaw meowed.  
“Mudpaw!” The she-cat ran up to him.  
“Yes? And, oh, the name’s Rockhill now; I’m a warrior.”  
“What happened to Petalpaw? When did she go missing?” Mudpaw asked. “I don’t know what happened but I do know when: It was the day you helped me kill Crimsontail,” Rockhill meowed. Starpaw walked up to them. He was looking at his paws and he didn’t see Rockhill until she hissed at him. He saw the she-cat, her black pelt, and her red eyes; with a star over her left one.  
“WHAT?!” Starpaw cried.  
She’s a starkit! He screamed silently,  
“Huh?” Rockhill meowed.  
“Wait... You’re Starpaw?” She asked.  
“Yes...Is everyone talking about me?!” He asked.  
“No, I just wanted to meet you,” Rockhill meowed.  
She was just about to look him in the eyes, and then stopped.  
“Why did you want to meet me?” Starpaw asked.  
“The leaders are talking!” Rockhill meowed.  
Lovestar looked up at the moon,  
“Four of our kits have been apprenticed,” she mewed, starting the gathering, “Shepaw, Soundpaw, Combustionpaw and Silentpaw.”  
“Soundpaw! Combustionpaw! Silentpaw! Shepaw!” The clans chanted. The apprentices sat up high.  
“And three of our apprentices have been made warriors! Evileye, Morningsong and Goodheart,” She meowed proudly.  
“Evileye! Morningsong! Goodheart!” The clans chanted once more. The new warriors sat up high, too.  
“Prey has been great,” She mewled, “but one elder has died; Greeneye. She was a great warrior, full of fun,” She meowed. “You may talk Smokestar,” Lovestar mewled.  
“Thank you,” He mewed. “Our apprentice has been made a warrior; Bleedheart.” He started. “Prey has been all right and everything has been great.” Smokestar meowed.  
“The gathering is over.” Smokestar ended.

Roseheart comes to Fireclan

“Cap’n, why do you wear that eye patch?” Roseheart asked.  
She had been on the twoleg water floaty thing for a moon.  
“Why ask something like that?!” Cap’n hissed.  
“Why not?” Roseheart asked.  
“ALL RIGHT! I’ll tell you.” Cap’n hissed.  
“I have a star inside my eye. I am a starkit; Starkits are cats who had a star fall on their birth. They have amazing powers. There are more Starkits; they all have stars somewhere on them, and I think you are one of them.” He meowed.  
“And you can call me Searider.” He added. “Do you mean you’re an Ex-warrior?” Roseheart asked.  
“Yes.”  
Roseheart jumped as the twoleg water floaty thing docked.  
“Oof!”  
“We’re at the redwood forest!” Searider meowed. “Get off,” He meowed. “Aren’t you coming with me?” Roseheart asked. “I will, but not without my friends,” He meowed. “Rose! Killer!” He called. “Yes?” Rose and Killer asked. “We’re leaving!” Searider mewled. “LEAVING! I am not leaving my twoleg!” Rose hissed. “I’m leaving if you’re leaving Cap’n,” Killer meowed. “WHAT! Then I’m going!” Rose cried. “Hey, it’s our stop!” Stardom meowed, out of nowhere, with Glory. “Will Tiffany come?” Glory asked. “I guess, but, what if a warrior cat wants to kill her?” Roseheart asked.  
“TIFFANY!!” Stardom called. The small brown mouse came out of the darkness. “Yeah?” Tiffany asked. “Want to come with us?” Stardom asked. “Sure!” She said.  
Roseheart saw two cats; one was a white tom with a blue star over his right eye the other a light yellow she-cat.  
“Who are you?!” The white tom asked. “And why are you here?!” the light yellow she-cat asked. “Starpaw!” Roseheart and Searider cried happily. “I found you!” She meowed. “Who are you?” He asked. “I’m Roseheart, the red she-cat is Rose and that fat white tom is Killer, A.K.A...Moe; oh and that’s Stardom and Glory, and that’s Searider, and the little mouse is Tiffany.” She meowed, as the cats came out of nowhere; and mouse. “How do you know my name?!” Starpaw hissed. “I was the starkit here,” Searider started. “You were? Well you’re just a kittypet!” Starpaw hissed. “I know what it is like to have a missing friend,” Searider meowed. “WHAT!? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY BESTEST FRIEND IS MISSING???!!!” Starpaw hissed. Searider walked up to them and started to say...  
“I...”  
“Know...”  
“Every...”  
“Thing...”  
“When...”  
“I...”  
“Look...”  
“At...”  
“Cats...”  
“In...”  
“The...”  
“Eyes...”  
“I...”  
“Will...”  
“Know...”  
“Every...”  
”Thing...”  
“About...”  
“Them!”  
“What do you mean?! Do you mean when you look at cats in the eyes you know everything about them?” the light yellow she-cat asked.  
“Lightpaw! I think I know what he means,” Starpaw meowed,  
“Soooo, you’re a starkit?” he asked.  
“Yes, I was the starkit before you,” Searider meowed.  
“So I wasn’t the first starkit?” Starpaw asked.  
“No. Can I ask you something?” Searider asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Why are you still an apprentice?  
Aren’t you a warrior?  
Aren’t you about a year old now?” Searider asked.  
“I don’t know,  
No, still an apprentice,  
I don’t know...how old am I?” Starpaw mewled.  
“YOU DON’T KNOW?!” Everyone around gasped.  
“I-” Starpaw started. He saw a foggy-like (With foggy eyes) ghost cat walking up to him.  
“Starpaw, the time is near, they will come, Searider and his friends will help you. I am Fog. And this is Mist, My sister. She will be with you all the way to the hills of the foggy mist. They walked up the hills until Moonstar came only six moons old when he came he was kind but... He became a monster when he was leader he killed three other leaders with only one claw. Save us, and don’t go to the dark-side like Moonstar did.” Fog meowed. “I am, Mist of the dark-side. You’ve met Cherry, and Mud, Yes?” Mist asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then you know.”  
“Then you know...” Mist’s voice faded into an echo.  
“Know what?!” Starpaw cried. As the new cats that he just met looked at him strangely.  
“Who are you talking to?” The leader came out of the woods onto the sandy shore, warm sand under her paws was an extremely pleasant feeling, she sensed behind a few trees seven cats, and a delicious mouse.


End file.
